One Good Night
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Oneshot, Damon music, dancing and bourbon, what more could you want?


**One Good Night**

**Summary:** Oneshot, Damon music, dancing and bourbon, what more could you want?

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena and The Vampire Diaries are not mine. No infringement intended, just showing my love in a creative medium. All hail the LJ Smith, Harper Teen, Kevin Smith and all those other amazing creative people who make these characters come to life, including of course Nina and Ian. The song lyrics quoted are also obviously not mine, if you like them put them into a search engine and find the song, it's a great feel good party track.

* * *

><p><em>"I've got a feeling, wooohoooo... that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's to be a good good night,... woooooooohoo..."<em> the song blasted out of the mansion's stereo and Damon joined in for the wooohoo, a half drunk bottle of bourbon open in one hand, not spilling only because lightning fast vampire reflexes made dancing without spilling his drink both possible and effortless. His dark grey collared shirt was unbuttoned above his white Calvin Kleins but he managed to look totally put together despite it, his hair still wet from the shower but somehow perfectly spiked.

Of course he heard a knock at the door and her calling his name, he was a vampire, he heard everything, but he pretended he was too caught up in the music.

"Damon? Really?" They were so far past her pretending to be shocked, or fooled by his efforts to seduce her. "So this is why you wanted me to pick you up, so I could see this?"

His eyes widened for a moment at her short tight red dress. He shrugged with false innocence and grinned. "Want a little pre-dance drink?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks, at least one of us should be able to drive... plus this view is intoxicating enough," she laughed.

"Miss Gilbert are you flirting with me?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And I'm supposed to believe this was an accident?" she challenged, waggling a finger at the tight white cotton stretched across his bottom.

"Ah but you see Elena, my dear, if you admit that this has any effect on you you're admitting that you want me."

"What if I'm just admitting that you disgust me, you repel me, you're hideous really, I don't know how I can stand it," she laughed.

"Are you sure you're Elena Gilbert? You sound too much like... Katherine."

"Hey that's mean! I can be fun, I can be sassy. I used to be quite the flirt y'know before, well before," she grimaced. She just wanted one night where they didn't talk about Stefan or Klaus or any of it. She wanted to imagine that she was the old Elena, the Elena that had romanced Matt, and that Damon was just another boy taking her to a school dance.

"Oh you're still a flirt, you could flirt with your eyes closed and one hand behind your back," somehow he had danced towards her and he was now swaying and grinding inches from her, and she was loving every minute of it. "I can help with that, we could try two hands behind your back, I have scarves, black satin scarves," he teased, still being generous with the wiggling eyebrows. Elena briefly wondered why thick dark brows were so sexy on men, particularly dark eyed men. Particularly, this dark eyed man.

"I'm not interested in your toys Damon Salvatore, who knows where they've been," Elena teased. She was starting to wish she'd accepted the offer of bourbon, at least then she would have had something to blame this on other than desire, sexual frustration and a moment of recklessness.

"No, you're not, and I don't need them. All I need is….one…good…night. And then Elena dear, everything is gonna change, your world is going to change, I'm that good," he was still being sassy sexy Damon, terrible and teasing, half serious, half totally absolutely desperately honest. "My world would change," he whispered.

Elena knew that when she opened her mouth she would have to shoot him down. They weren't ready for that yet, they might never be, but for a moment staring into his eyes she believed him.

One good night was all it would take.


End file.
